Rurouni Kenshin: The Lost Episode
by Miss Inocent
Summary: Kenshin loves Kaoru with all of his heart, enough to let her go. But when Kaoru loves him back and neither can tell each other in time, Kenshin’s life may be lying on the line. Can Kaoru save Kenshin by giving up her whole world, or will Kenshin die of he
1. Chapter 1

**From the Author of Loved, But Not Forgotten brings Rurouni Kenshin, the Lost Episode!**

* * *

_Kenshin loves Kaoru with all of his heart, enough to let her go. But when Kaoru loves him back and neither can tell each other in time, Kenshin's life may be lying on the line. Can Kaoru save Kenshin by giving up her whole world, or will Kenshin die of heartbreak?

* * *

_

The sun shone beautifully and brightly as Kamiya Karou slid open the door that led outside with a smile. Still in her night time kimono, the pink fabric warmed Kaoru up from the slightly frigid night before as it absorbed much of the sun's heat. With her hair down, Kaoru smiled even more as her eyes found what she was looking for.

"Good morning Kaoru-dono," Kenshin greeted as he placed the last sheet on the bamboo rack that ran across the side of the house like a banister. The brilliant red hair shone with magnificence as Kenshin's smile made the outside of the dojo that much more beautiful than it already was. Amethyst eyes twinkling, Kenshin took a step forwards so he was just a couple of feet away from Kaoru.

'_Oh yeah, I almost forgot Yahiko left the Dojo yesterday and now, Kenshin and I are left here,'_ Kaoru got the butterflies in her stomach of happiness and closed her eyes, smile still staying on her face.

"I have finished cooking breakfast. C'mon. Let's eat." Kenshin then took Kaoru by the hand as the two walked inside the Dojo.

While the two sat down, Kenshin was watching Kaoru eagerly to see if she liked the meal he had prepared especially for her. But Kaoru did not touch her meal; in fact she did not even look at it.

When Kaoru's knuckles tightened, Kenshin's eyes filled up with concern.

"Kaoru-dono, don't you want the food I cooked for you? S-sorry…I…"

"No it's not that. I just miss all of them. I never thought that this Dojo would be quiet again…" Kaoru trailed off as she bowed her head, letting her bangs cover her eyes. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked at her with a little question mark above his head.

"Will you leave too?" Kaoru asked with small pools of water forming in her eyes. Kenshin's eyes softened as he look at the raven-haired beauty sitting before him. A very small smile tugged at his lips.

"Kenshin, you have done it before. There's no doubt that you can do it again. Kenshin, if you'll leave I'll…I…" Kaoru chocked out, trying not to let herself cry in front of Kenshin.

"Slurp, slurp," was all that Kaoru heard as the then looked up to find Kenshin drinking his green tea.

"**DON'T IGNORE ME!**" Kaoru's face went red with fury, her eyebrows cocked all of the way down and her jaw clenched.

Kenshin placed his green tea down and then gave Kaoru a very handsome and reassuring smile, eyes tender and compassionate. This caused red-from-rage face to turn into a blush. Kenshin's eyes then closed and formed happy arcs.

"W-why are you smiling? Why don't you just answer my question?" Kaoru asked slightly angry with the blush still remaining on her face. Kenshin opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side slightly and looked Kaoru dead in the eye, his smile never wavering.

"Kaoru-dono, when I thought you were dead, I left the dojo. I thought there was no reason for me to live." This caused Kaoru to stare at Kenshin absent-mindedly as her pretty little head absorbed all of the new information coming her way. "Now, I think you should eat your food before it gets cold."

"I can't understand what you mean, but…Okay I'll eat," Kaoru smiled a slightly confused smile as Kenshin turned back to his food, very pleased that he had at least told Kaoru partially how he felt.

"Kenshin…" Kenshin's head turned around immediately at the sound of Kaoru's voice.

"Can you teach me how to cook?" Kaoru fingers bore the peace sign. Kenshin then fell down anime style with a small "oro" audible as his feet were then up in the air.

"Will you? Kenshin?" Kaoru brought her hands to her neckline and clenched her fists in anticipation, a lock of her hair falling over her shoulder and found it's way to her chest.

"Of course," Kenshin replied innocently as a bruise on his head and a bandage on his cheek suddenly appeared.

"Oh yeah? I'm so glad!" Kaoru's eyes were gleaming and little stars had formed around her head. She then leaned over and gave a shocked Kenshin a very big hug.

"Wait here. I'll just get changed, okay." Kaoru's face was alive and brilliant as she stood up and was practically a bout to dance.

"Okay, I'll wait here." Kaoru then rushed outside to get her daytime kimono.

Looking around, Kenshin then spotted Kaoru's tray. "Kaoru-dono forgot to eat her breakfast!

"Sniff sniff, maybe she really doesn't like the food I cooked for her," Kenshin's newly chibi body started gushing out tears. "It can't be. Maybe she was just too excited," Kenshin reasoned with himself, now returning serious.

Now in her own room, Kaoru was slowly taking off her kimono as she was so happy. Sliding off the final sleeve to the top half of her Kimono, Kaoru accidentally dropped the sleeve. Quickly snatching it, Kaoru let in a sigh of relief that no one had seen that.

"Kaoru-dono, you forgot to eat your breakfast so I…" Kenshin's eyes snapped open as he then saw what a stupid mistake he had made by sliding open the door without warning as he then saw that the top half of Kaoru's body was left pretty much exposed. Kenshin immediately had about thirteen sweat drops coming from his head as Kaoru finally regained her senses.

"**KENSHIN! YOU IDIOT!**" Kaoru immediately brought up the kimono to cover herself as Kenshin could do nothing but stand in the door with the most awkward of expressions on his face.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you're dressing up…," Kenshin's nervous voice was followed by a blush that immediately pouned up under his eyes and his nose, followed by many, many nervous sweat drops forming on his forehead, neck and cheek.

"WAAAA!" Kenshin cried out as he then got punched out of the room full force by none other than our raven haired beauty.

"Kaoru-dono, I think you are even stronger than Shishio…" Kenshin got out the best he could with the familiar swirls in his eyes.

Inside, Kaoru continued to get changed. If one looked hard and close enough, there was uncertainty, affection and nervousness in her eyes. But Kaoru would never let anyone know how she was feeling. Secretly, she had wanted Kenshin to love her, not just her but her body and mind. Now she had scared Kenshin away from looking at her body, probably for good.

Later on, when they are about to cook, Kaoru dared a quick glance at Kenshin. Kenshin sensed eyes upon him of course and caught Kaoru looking at himself. But Kaoru knew quickly reverted her eyes away and straightened up with a message on her face that read "Erk!" and she quickly turned around, not wanting to face Kenshin. Kenshin sweatdropped, but his concerned gaze remained fixed on the back of Kaoru's head, hoping to see her face.

Kaoru tilted her head forwards slightly and made a fist with her hand in fear and anxiety. Eventually striking up the courage to speak again, Kaoru blushed slightly as she asked, not turning her head to face Kenshin:

"Will you teach me how to cook?" Kaoru finally turned to face Kenshin, who had a small little smile and gave a small chuckle.

"You're not angry with me anymore?" Kenshin asked, body still facing the wooden counter in front of the two but face looking at Kaoru. Kaoru put up a brave smile and pushed some locks of hair that were in front of her face behind her ear.

"Well, you're the only person left to me and if I get mad with you, no one will teach me to cook today." Kaoru felt slightly better now that she was talking to Kenshin.

"Then, let's get started!"

Kaoru then daintily sliced a yam with her index finger on top of the blade while the rest of her long, slender fingers gripped the wooden handle.

"Kenshin, just tell me what to do, okay? Don't help me." Kaoru looked at Kenshin for a second, and then returned to cutting the yam. The window open, the light hit Kaoru's face and made her look quite angelic, especially when a lock of her hair fell from behind her ear to her lips, which was then followed by Kenshin's eyes.

'_She's growing prettier everyday, that she is…I think I…'_

"Ouch! I…I…" Kaoru winced as she brought the blade down upon her finger that was holding the yam.

"What's the matter Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin immediately rushed in asking, completely concerned for Kaoru.

"I'm fine. It's just a cut. And it's not that deep," Kaoru stated sheepishly as she showed Kenshin the cut. Kenshin's hand immediately went for the wounded hand and brought it up. Kaoru was completely shocked by Kenshin's actions as the redhead then placed the injured finger up to his mouth and whipped the blood away with his tongue, his eyes closed as doing so. Kaoru's heart started to pound at the closeness between the two of them and how gentlemanly Kenshin was acting.

After a while, Kaoru came over her shock and twitched her pinky.

"Kenshin, please let go of my hand now. I still need to peel other vegetables." Kaoru asked gently. Kenshin did so, but not before giving Kaoru's finger a very small kiss that made Kaoru's heart do flip flops in her chest.

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin asked, trying to get Kaoru's attention.

"Yes,…what is it?" Kaoru asked, not stopping from her current activity of vegetable peeling. Kenshin then looked at her with passion in his eyes and a smile upon his lips.

"Do you need anything?" Kaoru asked somewhat nervously, her heart beating so hard and so loud he was sure that Kenshin could hear it.

"No. Never mind." Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled, tilting his head down.

"You're hiding something from me. Tell me what you're thinking about." Kaoru said in that tone that she would use right before she gets frustrated. Paring knife in hand Kaoru had a look that easily read "tell me or else"

"No, nothing" Kenshin halfway stuttered.

"Tell me," Kaoru remained in the same tone as she brought the back of the tip of the paring knife up to Kenshin's eye level. Kenshin's eyes went as big as saucers as he knew that Kaoru was very handy with a paring knife when she wanted to be.

'_How can I say this to her?'_ Kenshin's eyes never left the blade.

"Oh no! Kaoru-chan! What's happening here?" A gasping Misao then walked in, hand to her wide open mouth.

'_Misao-dono, you saved me!'_ Kenshin was overjoyed as Kaoru's hand lowered and loosened her grip on the knife as if nothing had happened.

"Ah…Eh…N…Nothing. So, why are you here?"

"Really, I just wanted to check if you wedding is was ready. Hahaha," Misao laughed as she finished walking into the kitchen. "So when's your wedding day?"

"WEDDING DAY?" the Chibi Kenshin and Kaoru's faces were filled with complete and utter shock, no, flabbergastation! Misao nodded, her body chibi as well now.

"You two are very lucky. You'll live together and have children…and, and…" a little heart appeared next to Misao's head as her eyes widened and looked extremely cute "Isn't that fun? I hope Aoshi-sama and I will get married. I envy you two!"

The room now completely filled with seriousness, Kaoru held her head low but then turned ever so slightly to look back at Kenshin. _'I wonder what Kenshin will say…This is my chance to know what he really feels about me.'_

"Oh no, Misao-dono. Kaoru and I………um, ……can't get married. We're just friends and……I treat her just like a little sister." Kenshin's eyes widened. _'What am I saying? I know deep inside that I love her but…_'

"A…" Kaoru started, her eyes now two complete arcs trying to look as happy as she could. "I think I need to buy some tofu. I'll go to the store and get some." Kaoru then rushed past Kenshin with her bangs hiding her face the best they could. But if you looked underneath the bangs, you would see tears, some that even strayed and ended up flying onto Kenshin's kimono.

"Little sister, huh?" Misao finally broke the silence in the room as she fixed her gravity-defying braided hair. "Kenshin, do you know much Kaoru loves you?" she finally asked, completely stern and serious

Bangs hiding his face as well, Kenshin could only seek with much grief and sadness in his voice: "I'm aware of how much Kaoru loves me…And I…I…"

"You what?" Misao demanded, getting tired of how little Kenshin seemed to ever show he cared about her friend that was obviously only ever going to love this one man. Kenshin finally looked up at Misao with eyes empty and sad.

"I love Kaoru-dono more than anything else in this world.

…

**A/N: WHEEEE! He finally admits he loves her out loud! Crying shame it isn't to Kaoru's face though. Don't worry, Unlike LBF, this story isn't going to drag on. Only two chapters. Promise. I was gunna make it one, but that would be too long.**

**Well I hope you liked this one. Will Kenshin tell Kaoru he loves her? Or will Kaoru be too upset about Kenshin 'treating her like a little sister' and leave Kenshin and the dojo for good? Can Misao knock some sense into Kenshin and get him to admit to his love how much she actually means to him? Why does this author ask so many questions?**

LoL, r&r please! -


	2. Chapter 2

http/ 

"Then be a man and tell her that! Gods Kenshin, you're so selfish! You don't care about how she feels!" Kenshin could do nothing but bow his head low and let Misao's truthful words get stabbed all over his body and make him feel numb. His hair covering every inch of his face above his nose, Kenshin was crying on the inside but would not cry on the outside for he was weak enough.

"Many people could still be after me. Kaoru is my weakness. I don't want to lose her like what happened to Tomoe before…that's why I'm trying to ignore my love for her. I'm not as strong as before. I-" Kenshin cut himself, swallowing hard admitting to himself what he was about to say next would endanger both of their lives. "I can't protect her anymore." Misao clicked her heels and did a half-turn, almost at the door seeing herself out. Raising her left arm that all females did while trying to prove a point, she continued her train of thought.

"But can you stand the pain if she falls in love with someone else?" Not yet looking at Kenshin, Misao heard nothing and continued. "If you keep acting like that you might lost her forever. Hmm…That's possible."

Kenshin's eyes widened in realization as his mouth opened slightly, and a gasp barely audible enough for Kenshin himself to hear escaped his mouth. 

'I will…Lose her…Forever?' Misao then turned around and winked seriously and Kenshin.

"I hope my little speech got you motivated. I'm leaving, now, be a man and tell her what she needs to know." Misao looked at Kenshin with a smile as the red haired man smiled warmly and with eyes that held so much love that she felt a small pang in her heart, wishing that her Aoshi-sama could look at her like that.

"You're the first person I'll invite for our wedding day… Thank you, Misao-dono." And with that Misao and her gravity defying hair flounced off, leaving Kenshin to return back to the stove.

"OH MY! IT'S BURNING!" Kenshin waved his arms around madly in panic as billows of smoke emanated from Kaoru's unfinished cooking –or rather, overdone cooking.

… 

.o0O0o. With Kaoru .o0O0o.

A sobbing raven haired girl known as Kaoru rushed into the back of the Akabeko and sought out her friend and loyal companion, needing a shoulder to cry on.

Once spotted, Kaoru rushed up to Tae and was immediately greeted with a big hug as Kaoru cried into Tae's chest. Ushering Kaoru to sit down so that she could hear the story better, Tae took her younger friend to a secluded part of the restaurant where the two of them could be alone.

"Kaoru-chan, don't cry. I know Kenshin loves you, too. He cares about you," Tae tried to coax Kaoru. Kaoru sniffed as more tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"But he said…" Kaoru chocked on her own words, "he just sees me as his little sister. He doesn't love me the way I do."

"That's a lie!" Tae practically yelled, outraged that Kenshin could tell such a lie. "No one would believe what he said. We all know how much he loves you! I can see it in the way his eyes…the way he looks at you, it's different. And what he felt when he thought you were dead, that's not just for losing a friend! He looked like he lost his Everything!" Kaoru's eyes flung open, ignoring the tears that were still threatening to break loose and flow down her soft skin.

"………" Kaoru's face fell solemn. "You really…you really think so Tae-san?"

Tae gave a positively warm smile that was very certain and loving as she answered.

"Yes. Of course." Tae took Kaoru's hand and helped her up onto her feet. Kaoru gave a smile of understanding and hope as she finally let the words sink in.

"I think I have to go back to the Dojo now. Um…thanks for being there for me Tae-san." Kaoru held her head high and walked out of the Akabeko with eyes almost wide with happiness and love. A small little blush still remained on her cheeks as she thought of what Kenshin's reaction would be like when she told him that she loved him. 

'Everybody believes that Kenshin loves me,' Kaoru coaxed herself and fought away the evil demons of doubt inside of her.

The sound of a heavy wooden object was heard being used almost like a walking stick as a man dressed in orange-red with a dark blue cape spotted Kaoru. Though she did not notice the mysterious man with heavily tinted sunglasses, Kaoru did feel like she was being watched. 

"There you are," the man addressed Kaoru, snapping her out of her giddy little happy world where she and Kenshin were together.

"Huh!" Kaoru looked up and then started to sweat. "It's…you…" 

"Yes. It's me, Yukishiro Enishi," the stranger with silver/grey hair flashed Kaoru a devilishly handsome and debonair grin. Kaoru was completely taken back before she could collect her words and almost stumbled when she spoke.

"What do you need from Kenshin? Why? What brought you back? Are you still planning to kill Kenshin?" Kaoru's words growing stronger with fury and protection. "Why don't you just leave him alone! I……I won't let you harm Kenshin!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Enishi laughed, his eyes closed and his face still devilishly handsome with his sunglasses just barely hiding his eyes now.

"What's funny?" Kaoru started to get mad and clench her fists together as her face became flush with anger and her now-chibi body was practically holding he breath.

"Please come with me," Enishi stated more then asked in a sultry tone that would have made almost any girl fall head over heels. "I need to tell you something." Enishi waited for a response. When Kaoru took a step forward, Enishi walked out of the little marketplace where he and Kaoru could talk privately.

A little while later, when Enishi stopped moving and faced Kaoru, the raven haired beauty finally got the courage to ask:

"So what do you want to talk about?" But no sooner had the words escaped her lips, Enishi's lips came crashing down on her own, catching her off guard completely with one of the most passionate kisses that she had ever had. Enishi's left hand moved to Kaoru's jawline, slowly caressing it while his other hand was securely on Kaoru's back, pulling the two of them together.

"What are you doing!" Kaoru yelled once she broke free of Enishi's kiss. Trying to slap him the best she could, but Enishi caught Kaoru's hands as they were about chest high and brought them to his face.

"What else? I just kissed you," he explained full of passion as he kissed Kaoru's knuckles, feeling how soft they were. "I love you Kaoru. That is why I came back." His voice tender and his eyes as soft as those of a four year old, Enishi's face was just unrealistically full of caring, devotion and what seemed to be love.

Making his way down upon Kaoru's lips again, his left hand holding both of her delicate little hands, his right hand still bringing the two of them together

Almost groaning with pleasure once Kaoru's thighs brushed past his erection, Enishi started to kiss harder and faster, ignoring Kaoru's attempts to pull away. Loving how soft Kaoru's lips felt and tasted he just couldn't get enough of her sweetness that smelled so much of Jasmine.

"NO! STOP!" Kaoru cried once she finally broke free of Enishi's brutal kisses that were almost killing her. "I DON'T LOVE YOU! LET GO OF ME! I LOVE KENSHIN NOT YOU!"

Enishi then immediately let go of Kaoru's hands and took a step back, resuming his normal and too-serious stance. His hands now back at his sides. A slight wind blew by, rustling the trees nearby and Enishi's earing.

"I know. I know everything." Enishi stared Kaoru straight in the eyes with those light turquoise eyes that most girls would simply melt in had he stared at them for too long.

"Huh?" Kaoru was yet again caught off guard by Enishi's sudden and without-warning actions. Straightening his back, he then continued. 

"Yes. And I know Kenshin's physical condition right now. I know he can't use so much power anymore. I could kill him anytime I want to." Enishi then blinked, watching Kaoru for a reaction. When he saw none other than despair, he continued. "If you want Kenshin to live, come here alone tonight. Come with me and marry me or else you know what will happen."

"No…oh no…my…Kenshin…" Kaoru's tears were then caught in the wind and started to flow in with her hair. The wind picked p slightly and caused Kaoru's hair ribbon to start to untie itself. Enishi then turned around and started to walk off. Just as he was about to disappear, he bid Kaoru a satisfied farewell.

"See you tonight." And with that he disappeared through the forest and was gone, leaving Kaoru alone.

'No…not Kenshin…not my Kenshin.' Kaoru fell to her knees and sobbed, hiding her eyes partially with her eyes as the wind swept up her tears and caused leaves to fall by her sides.

There in the middle of the forest did Kaoru remain, crying uncontrollably imagining only the worst possible things that Enishi could do to her Kenshin.

…   
.o0O0o. At the Dojo .o0O0o.

Sitting down on the steps just outside of Kaoru's room, Kenshin stared off at the gate, waiting patiently for Kaoru to come home. His face was serious and unemotional, knowing how vulnerable he could be if he showed any emotions to anyone.

'It's getting late. I don't know why but…I'm really worried. Maybe I should look for her myself.' The wind blew Kenshin's hair in front of his face and threatened to pull out his elastic that was keeping his royal and blood-stained red hair tied back in the ponytail.

"I'm home!" Kaoru exclaimed, her face the usual sunny and happiness mixture. As soon as Kenshin heard the sweet sound of Kaoru's voice, he gave a very large smile that could have easily lit a pitch black room.

With his usual swiftness, Kenshin entered his room and lay down, waiting for unconsciousness to arrive and take him to his dreams. His head perfectly comfortable and his reverse blade sword behind where his head lay, Kenshin remained silent and slowly drifted off…

The sound of the paper door that led to Kaoru's room was then heard being slid open and then closed. A few muffled footsteps walking across the room were also audible but then stopped at the door entering Kenshin's room. With a brave smile and determination hiding in her eyes, Kaoru slid open the door to find a sleeping Kenshin underneath the covers.

Tiptoeing over to where Kenshin lay, Kaoru reluctantly slid down onto her knees. Feeling pin pricks behind her eyes as Kaoru knew what she had to say, Kaoru slowly opened her mouth and brought her hand to her chest, figuring out how she was going to say this to the man she loved more than anything in the world.

"Kenshin… 

"I'm sorry. I hope you'll understand. I…I must leave. Enishi is waiting for me.

"You've saved my life many times. Now it's time for me to…save you," Kaoru choked on her words as the she let the tears fall freely, knowing there was no way she could ever keep them back, even if she wanted to. "I hope you'll not get mad at me for leaving you. If I don't do this, Enishi will kill you.

"And I…I won't let you die because I love you so much. Kenshin…you told me you won't leave me. But…now I'm the one leaving you now. I'm so sorry. Please take care of this dojo for me…" A single tear fell upon one of Kenshin's cheeks as it rolled down Kaoru's. Trying not to let her voice waver at all, Kaoru finished what she was trying to say.

"I'm sorry I don't have the guts to tell you this while you're awake…Goodbye." Kaoru caressed the side of Kenshin's face, feeling the softness and tracing her fingers over his scar, memorizing his feel if she never saw him again. Going in for a slow kiss on the cheek, Kaoru let a few of her tears fall onto Kenshin's beautiful and unmarred face.

A large hand then lifted and grabbed the back of Kaoru's head, pulling her face down. Kaoru's eyes widened as it turned out that Kenshin was in fact awake and was caressing her face while hungrily kissing her with such a fire and passion that made her gasp slightly, giving Kenshin the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into Kaoru's mouth and taste every inch of her mouth.

Finally pulling away from the assistant master of the Dojo, Kenshin kept Kaoru in his arms tightly and sat up, embracing her with such a grip yet such kindness and loving that was clearly indicating **I'll never let you go**

"No. I wont' let you go. I won't give you to Enishi" Kenshin murmured slowly in Kaoru's ear while gently rubbing circles on her back and kissing the top of her head. Kaoru's eyes started to well up with tears.

"No! He'll kill you if I don't go! I must go or you'll die!" Kaoru exclaimed; reliving the truth in her mind as she knew Enishi would definitely kill Kenshin. "Goodbye. G-good-bye."

"Kaoru!" Kenshin protested as his Kaoru turned around, tears filling her eyes and a sob escaping her lips as she tried to run as fast as she could away from Kenshin, knowing that the longer she was near him the harder it would be to leave him.

Eyes widening suddenly, Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks, completely stopped by a force unknown to her at that moment. Turning her eyes downwards, Kaoru found herself being embraced from the back by Kenshin, his arm across her breasts and holding onto her shoulder and his other arm holding her securely around her tiny little waist.

"Kaoru. I'll die if you leave me. … I need you…want you." Lowering his lips down by her ears, Kenshin closed his eyes and then said affectionately into Kaoru's ear, gripping her tighter with each word: "I love you. Don't leave me. Please."

"Kenshin," Kaoru started to tear up even more. Immediately turning around, Kaoru crashed her lips upon Kenshin's, gladly accepting the warm embrace that followed as Kenshin's hands gripped Kaoru's kimono tight as she desperately kissed this redhead, seeking comfort.

Parting from the kiss, Kaoru and Kenshin's eyes locked with those of Kaoru's even though the young couple's eyes were no more than half open. Kaoru was the first to speak, tears forming yet again in her eyes and trailing down her cheeks.

"Please Kenshin, give me a reason to stay…I…I don't want you to die but if I stay Enishi will kill you!" Kaoru sobbed, making her words as strong as she possible could, her voice unwavering.

"Kaoru, even if you go right now, I'll still follow you and get you from him. So what's the use of leaving?" Kenshin's face was sincere and seriously loving. His eyes being as emotional as they could appear and his voice completely sure of himself. "…Kaoru, I'll fight him if he wants. I'll be stronger as long as you're with me."

Wrapping his arms around Kaoru, Kenshin pulled her delicate little fraim against him, just enjoying the feel of her body against his and how perfectly the two seemed to fit together; like two pieces of a puzzle finally linking together. Looking up, Kaoru saw how Kenshin's eyes shined with love for her and she knew that she could never be with anyone else.

Kenshin bent his face down rather rushed but slowly brought his lips to hers and their lips finally met after what seemed like ages since it had last happened. Starting out soft and gentle, Kenshin brushed his lips against her, leaving a slight peck on her lips before pulling away. Smiling up at the redheaded man she reached up to deepen the kiss, this one much more passionate and loving, using the kiss to express all of the built-up feelings they had for one another.

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered as they pulled away.

Leaning against him for support because the kiss had left her weak in the knees she felt her heart heal after the 'little sister' heartbreak.

"Kaoru," Kenshin softly replied "I love you."

And those words had never sounded so good to Kaoru in her life as she really smiled for the first time.

"Will you be my bride tonight?" Kenshin asked softly, caressing the face of the beauty in front of him and smiling, eyes full of devotion.

"Yes. Of course. It's a nice reason for me to stay," Kaoru let a few tears of happiness slip down her cheeks as she knew that Kenshin really did love her. He loved her as much as she could ever possibly love him and more.

"I'll do everything…Just don't leave…Tonight, I'll make you happy."

"K-k-Ken…Kenshin…Kenshin…Kenshin" Kaoru repeated the voice that sounded so wonderful coming from her mouth as Kenshin, true to his word, made sweet love to his new bride.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_A/N: WOW! Took me long enough eh? Oh well. Here's the last chapter of all. Since we all know how Kenshin and Kaoru end up, this was just what I thought seemed a perfect last little story for the two love birds. I guess you could say my version of a lost episode._

_Thanks to all who reviewed!_

_R&r!_


End file.
